Unexpected Feelings
by Rcoband
Summary: Noticing Zoro and Robin's different behavior towards each other, Nami realizes something very important and decides to work on it! "How can he be so slow and clueless?" What is she thinking? Will she succeed? Rating T. My first fanfic.
1. A Revealing Dinner

It was a calm and cool day on the Thousand Sunny, the Strawhats ship. Each of the crewmembers was enjoying their most natural activities that characterized them during their travel: Sanji was preparing some delicious and nutritious drinks to his beautiful angels, Brook was improving his skills as a musician trying to write a music, Luffy and Usopp were fishing, Robin was in her usual chair in the below deck reading a book about archaeology, Franky was building weapons to increase his arsenal and Zoro was taking one of his usual naps also in the below deck.

Everyting seemed to be in place…but wait, Where is Nami? The orange haired navigator was trying to draw a map of the Fishman Island but her thoughts were far away from there. She couldn't help but think in the event that happened just a moment ago.

FIVE MINUTES EARLIER

Finishing another hard workout session, Zoro decided to take one of his usual naps in the below deck. Robin, that was in there, noticed the shirtless swordsman approaching and was slightly amused by the sight of his half naked form and found herself staring at him with a non-innocent smile in her lips. Realizing her mistake, she quickly averted her face back to her book hoping that he didn't notice her behavior. When he finally was in the deck, she decided to talk with him.

"Hi Zoro, how was your training?''

"Ah? It was good, I'm just going to take a nap now, bye."

Slightly upset with his quick answer, Robin turned back to her book. Despite the fact that they didn't talk much to each other, she always liked to have a conversation with him, it was nice to have someone mature and sane to talk in the ship. The problem is that he rarely was in a good mood, and was impossible talk with him being so cold. Upstairs, spying through her room's window, the navigator watched all the scene.

PRESENT MOMENT

"_How he can be so slow and clueless to realize it? Even a 5 years old brat would notice this_" Nami thought. She always noticed Robin's different treat with Zoro but this scene just made it perfectly clear to her. _"He's so dumb that even if Robin write it in her face he wouldn't notice, but, does he feel the same? He always seemed to protect her and come to her aid more than with any other in the crew''_. With that thought, she decided to build a plan to extort all of Zoro's feelings for Robin and end with this.

* * *

Turning off the stove and setting the dishes, Sanji decided to call everyone for dinner.

"Nami-swaaaaaaaaaaan! Robin-chwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Dinner's ready my lovely angels!'' Sanji called in his lovey-dovey mode. " The rest of you too, assholes, dinner is ready!''

_"I'll do it now, in this dinner I'll put my plan in action, I don't know if Robin is aware of his feelings but after this I'll make her at least think about it"_ Nami thought. _"First mission is make them sit next to each other."_

Nami decided to sit next to Zoro and then ask Robin to switch with her due to some trivial reason so Robin would be beside him. Well, everyone was already in the dinner room eating and the navigator started with the first part of her plan.

"Ah, Robin, could you trade places with me? I want to sit near to the fries, I love them!"

Everyone frowned at Nami's question. Why she just didn't asked Robin to pass the plate of fries to her instead of switching places? With this same thought, Robin answered:

"There is no need to trade places Nami, I will just pass the plate to you and-"

"N-NO! The plate would be passing around the table all the time since I will eat most of them!" Nami quickly said and cursed herself for overreacting.

"Oi, Nami, since when you like fries so much?" Usopp said giving her an awkward look.

"Shut up, Usopp! Nami-swan can eat all the fries she wants everytime she wants! Don't worry Nami-swan, now every day I'll cook fries!'' Sanji said with hearts in his eyes.

Saved by Sanji, Nami sighed and quickly sat up.

''Thank you, Sanji-kun! So, Robin, lets switch?''

''Alright then, if you want.'' The raven haired answered.

Now Nami was beside Robin that was beside Zoro. _"Mission one complete_" Nami thought with a sneaky smile. Noting this smile, Zoro frowned and said:

"Oi, Nami, why are you acting all weird tonight, huh? Are you with a stomach ache or somethin'?"

Annoyed by Zoro's offense, Sanji bursted:

"What on earth you think you're saying, shitty marimo? If you wanna get your ass kicked its just ask, there's no need to offend her!"

"Nani? Shut up, you lovey-dovey cook, nobody is up to your usual crap! You wanna fight or something?"

"Hell yeah, bring it on!"

"SHUT UP!" Nami said knocking both of them. "Jesus, we can't even eat without you two fighting?"

"Nami-san it's harsh! Yohohohohoho!"

Getting lost in her own plan, Nami decided to achieve the next part of her task: Make Robin fall on top of him. Adjusting herself, Nami feigned astonishiment in her beauty features, sat up and '_'unintentionally_" pushed Robin to Zoro saying:

"Argh! A cockroach! It's there, someone get rid of her!". The orange haired said pointing under the table.

And then we have the cliché "fall on top" scene, Robin falls on top of Zoro with her pelvis just above his crotch, their bodies fitting each other perfectly, lips only centimeters apart. The swordsman, with the feeling of the archaeologist's smooth and thin body on top of him, starts to notice a bulge growing in his pants and his face went red up. Noticing something hard as steel pressing against her well toned tigh, Robin's lips turn to a playfull smile and she teases him:

" It's everything fine down there Zoro~? And why are you all red?"

"Shut up, woman!" Zoro said shoving her off and trying to suppress his embarrassment.

"Fufufu, I was just teasing you" Robin said snickering.

"Where's the cockroach Nami-swan?! Where's the cockroach! How dare a worthless cockroach interrupt my lovely dinner with Nami-san and Robin-chan!"

"Oi, Sanji, we are here too." Usopp said and sweatdropped.

"Shut up!"

"I-I think it's gone Sanji-kun!" Nami said looking at Zoro and Robin's scene.

Nami, that also noticed Zoro's erection, allowed a light smile appear on her face thinking _"looks like our swordsman have some attraction to Robin, huh? And now she's totally aware of it_".

Zoro sat up annoyed and frustrated with himself from showing one of his weaknesses and decided to train. Training was his solution to everything, it was the only way he could calm himself and think straight.

"I'm done of it, I'm going to train." Without looking back, he quickly stepped out of the room with firm and strong steps heading to the crows nest.

Once in there, Zoro started to do pushups really fast, his mind wasn't able to focus in another thing that wasn't the feeling of Robin's body above him, just by thinking on it he couldn't organize his thoughts.

"That damn woman, why with her its different? Why my train, all my efforts doesn't seem to work with her? And what's up with that witch, too? She was acting weird all the time like a freaking 6 years old girl, tch!"

In the kitchen, everything came back to normal despite a noticeable smile on Robin's lips. Nami, who didn't missed anything from the event between the archaeologist and the swordsman, decided that until Zoro make a move she would just keep pushing him to Robin until he did. _"It's better you be honest with your feelings, if you don't you are going to know what__** hell**__ means, Roronoa Zoro"_. With this thought, the navigator bite another frie and started to think in more plans to approach them.


	2. A Dream and a Confession

**One Piece and their characters don't belong to me, they belong to the genius Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

The sunshine rising in the east was a signal that a new day had come to the Strawhats. Calmly, the Thousand Sunny was sailing through the dangerous ocean from Grand Line heading to a new island. It was still early in the morning, so everyone was sleeping, even who shouldn't. It was Zoro's watch and he was casually taking a nap in the crow's nest. Of course that this isn't strange, since the green-haired swordsman never was able to complete a watch. But what was strange is that our infamous former pirate hunter was having a _dream _with a certain raven-haired archaeologist that he couldn't drive his mind off, especially after last night.

**ZORO'S DREAM**

Zoro spotted Robin across the deck and she winked as she turned around, wearing a sensual smile. Swaying her hips provocatively, she walked towards him, with her beautiful long hair shining with the moon's light.

" R-Robin….?'' He whispered.

"I want to _talk_ to you, Zoro-chan'' She said seductively leaning to him, their noses almost brushing.

"O-oi Robin what you're doing? Are you okay?" He replied surprised by her sudden change of behavior.

"Do you ever felt attracted to a woman in your life?"

Zoro gasped for air. Did she just asked what he think she did? It came so suddenly.

"W-what's wrong with you woman?" He said trying to brush her off but he couldn't find the strength to do. She looked so sexy .

"What do you think about me, Zoro-san~? Do you like me?" She whispered the question into Zoro's ear slightly brushing her tongue in his earings.

"N-Nani? From where did you got this crazy ide-"

"I want you _so_ bad"

Zoro stopped. "_There's no way that Robin would act like this normally, this have to be a dream or something similar"_ He thought.

"Zoro…" She said seductively and leant to brush her lips to his, bringing her body even more close to his…

And then he woke up.

"DAMN woman!" He cursed, growling and noticing the bulge in his pants. He quickly went red as a tomato and sat up. _"What in the bloody hell is going on with me?" I can't allow this control me, what kind of swordsman let his emotions-''_

"Is everything alright, Zoro?" Robin asked entering the crow's nest. She was reading on the deck when she heard Zoro screaming and decided to see if everything was fine.

"_Shit! From where she came? She was supposed to be sleeping goddammit!_

" I'm ok, it was just a dream. What are you doing here?" He said harshly.

"I heard you screaming and decided to come here and see if you are okay, can't I worry with you? She asked concerned.

"You don't have to worry Robin, it was just a dream, it's gone."

"Do you want to talk about it?" The archaeologist asked coming close to him.

Problem. Problem. Problem. Roronoa Zoro was with three problems. First: _Nico Robin_ was approaching him. The more close she got, more he was affected by her intoxicating and hypnotizing flower scent that got carved with fire in his mind. Second: Just with the word _talk_ he remembered the dream and got embarrassed. Third: How the hell was he going to talk about the dream? To _her_ from all of people?

"N-No, it was nothing, seriously, just a normal dream." He quickly answered taking a few steps back and sitting on the bench. Robin sat beside him and insisted:

"You screamed, Zoro. How this was nothing?"

"_This woman, why she have to be so smart?"_

"Thanks for your concern Robin, but I don't want to talk about it." Zoro said firmly. He was done with her interview.

"Alright then. Though I came here for another reason, too."

"What reason?" He said starting to relax.

"Don't you think that Nami was acting different last night?"

"Yeah I noticed, she was acting really weird and suddenly became a fries-tard." He said smirking.

"Fufufufu, you are right. Do you think she is planning something?"

"I don't know. But I think we should keep an eye on her."

"I agree. Though I hope she did not got possessed by a demonic spirit and it's being forced to kill us for a satanic ritual." She said casually.

"N-Nani? Besides, that witch with her normal behavior already looks like possessed." Zoro said remembering the dozen of times he got knocked by the feisty navigator.

"Fufufufufu…"

Zoro stopped with the sound of Robin's laugh. Of course he wouldn't tell but he loved her laugh. It was music to his ears, a melody that deserved all the efforts needed to hear.

Noticing Zoro staring with awe at her, Robin asked:

"Zoro, are you okay?" Leaving his trance, he cursed himself for staring at her like an idiot and decided to end the conversation.

"U-Uh? Yeah I'm fine. Robin, if you don't mind I'm going to train now, and I'd prefer be alone."

Robin sighed. The conversation was so good.

"It's fine, Zoro. Thank you for talking with me, I really appreciated our conversation." She said smiling and leaving the crow's nest.

"_This woman…"_

* * *

Nami woke up with a few sun rays reflecting her features and quickly rolled to her right looking at Robin's bed. "_Empty. Why she always have to be the first to wake up?"_ She thought. The navigator was planning to do a lot of questions to Robin about Zoro in the exactly time she wake up in order to make her confess. But now that the archaeologist was nowhere to be seen, her chance was gone. Sighing, she sat up and walked to the window, appreciating the sunrise. She almost screamed when she saw Robin leaving the crow's nest. "W-What? What was Robin doing there? It's Zoro's turn to watch! W-Wait! Did she talk to him? Did she confessed…..? N-No, no way! Damn, I have to know!"

"Ei Nami, why are you talking alone?" Luffy asked.

"L-Luffy? What are you doing here? When you came into my room?" She asked surprised.

"Sanji sent me here to call you for breakfast, he's almost finishing. Hurry up, I'm hungry! Shishishishishishi."

"A-Ah, alright!"

"Nami, what you were talking before? Robin confessed? Confessed what?" Luffy asked with a questioning look.

"_Shit, he heard it!"_

"N-Nothing! Last night Robin and I were playing a game about confess and I was thinking about it! She quickly answered.

"Serious? Cool! Can I play it too?

"_He bought it! He totally bought it! Thanks God he's an idiot."_

"Of course captain!" She said tapping his back. "Next time I'll call you!"

"Thank you! Shishishishishi. Let's go for the breakfast, the meat wait for us!"

"Urusei, baka! And you can go ahead for the breakfast, I'll just change my clothes first." She said nearly throwing him out of her room.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye…." Nami said locking the door. "_He almost figured it, I have to be more cautious. But this doesn't matter now, the only thing important is that I HAVE to know what Robin was doing in the crow's nest with Zoro!"_

Changing her clothes and heading to the deck, Nami called Robin to their room for a brief talk. Once in there, the navigator started:

"Robin, what you were doing in the crow's nest? It wasn't Zoro's turn to watch?"

"I was reading in the deck when I heard Zoro screaming something like "damn woman!", so I decided to check if he was fine. Robin said with a calm face.

"Damn woman? Why he would scream this so suddenly?"

"I don't know, he said that I should not worry because it was just a dream."

"_A dream? What kind of dream he had to wake up screaming "damn woman"? Unless he… And if he was dreaming with Robin? He always calls her like that when he's annoyed." _Nami thought with a hand in her chin.

"Nami, what are you thinking? Robin asked inquisitively.

"Robin, do you thought in the possibility that he was dreaming with _you_?

"W-What? Dreaming with me? Why he would do this?"

Nami sighed._ "Sometimes she is more slow than Zoro, if that is even possible."_

"Because he _likes _you, and you _like _him too_."_ The navigator said rolling her eyes.

"O-Of course we like each other Nami, we're friends." Robin quickly answered trying to avoid the subject.

"No no no Robin-neesan, we both know very well what kind of _like_ we're talking here. C'mon, confess it, you love him." The orange-haired said winking.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about, Nami." Robin said with a cool facade.

"Don't fight it Robin, I'm your best friend, you can always count on me. Love is a feeling that you can't hide for a long time and you are mature enough to know this. If you do, in the end you will be the hurt one."

Suddenly surprised by her words, Robin finally decided to tell the truth. Nami was right, she wasn't capable of hiding it anymore. She couldn't focus on her books, couldn't sleep and when she rarely did, her dreams were surrounded by a certain green-haired swordsman. _Everytime_ she was near him it was like her eyes were forced to look at him. It was impossible to keep this feelings locked inside of her.

"Alright Nami, I _kinda_ like him, are you happy now? She whispered.

"HA! I KNEW IT! And what's with this "_kinda_", uh?! Don't be shy!

"Be quiet, Nami! Do you want someone to hear?" Robin said creating eyes outside the room checking if someone was close. "Besides, my feelings are not reciprocated."

"Are you crazy? Of course he loves you too! How you didn't notice this before?"

"W-What? From where did you get this idea? It's impossible, why he-"

"Relax Robin, relax!" The navigator said cheerfully."Let's just start with the plans to make you two a beautiful couple!"

"Plans, what plans Nami?" The archaeologist asked shocked.

"Listen, all you have to do is…"

* * *

The afternoon came soon for the Strawhats and Robin decided to put the _plan_ in action. Sprouting eyes on the deck, she spotted Zoro leaving the crow's nest with a towel in his shoulders and heading to the deck. The archaeologist quickly grabbed the chessboard and the pieces that were in the table beside her bed and stepped out of her room after him. When he was leaning down on the mast and preparing himself for a nap, she reached him.

"Hello Zoro, are you up for a game of chess?" Sometimes they played chess at the end of afternoon while everyone was busy. For Zoro was good way to exercise his mind and relax his spirit after a long day of training, and he's always up for a challenge. To Robin, a good hobby and a way to evolve her strategic knowledge.

"Sure, but it's better you prepare yourself Robin, I won't go easy on you this time." He said confidently. Robin smirked. _"Got him."_

"How about we make a bet then, Zoro-san~?"

"What? A bet? Why this so sudden?" He asked surprised.

"My, my! Are the infamous Roronoa Zoro afraid of a _bet_? How disappointing." She said teasing.

"Are you out of your mind woman? I don't fear anything. It's settled, we have a bet."

"_He accepted a bet without even knowing what it is? You are really one in a million, Zoro."_ Robin thought.

"Who lose the bet have to do everything the winner wishes for one day. Without complaining."

"Everything? What kind of bet is that? A contract of slavery or something?"

"Fufufufu, nobody forced you to accept the bet Zoro, now you have to deal with the….._ consequences."_ She said provocatively.

Zoro gulped. "_Calm yourself Zoro, calm yourself. I just have to win this game and nothing is going to happen with me. But that's exactly the problem. How the fuck I'll win this woman?_

"Shall we start, Zoro?"

"Y-Yeah…"

**2 MINUTES LATER**

"Check Mate." Robin said smiling.

"How did you-? Since when your Queen was-? Arrgh, damn it!" Zoro growled.

"Fufufufu. I guess I'm the winner."

"Yeah, but this certainly was a good match, next time you won't stand a chance with me. Now if you don't mind I'm going to take a nap-"

"Wait, Zoro." Robin said firmly.

"_Shit, she remembered!" _He thought cursing himself.

"Calm down Zoro, as the winner of this bet I'll only ask you one thing." She said coming close to him.

"Only one? What is it?"

Slowly pushing the chessboard to the side, she sensually leant into him and whispered in his ear "Go on a date with me."

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think of this chapter? I think it was a bit rushed.**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, I just couldn't help! MHAHAHA. And sorry for being late, my computer broke just when I started to write this chapter :/**

**And unfortunately (or not), I won't be able to update until next Sunday because I have school exams the whole week :/ I hope you guys understand.**

**See ya!**

**Nani? = What?**

**Urusei = Shut up**

**Baka = Idiot**


End file.
